Let That Be Enough
by Empress Raven
Summary: Robin is falling for Raven. When they are left alone in the tower, can he admit his feelings? Will she fell the same? Or will he be rejected? Pairings:: RobRae & BBStarlightly.
1. A Restless Night

**Chapter One :: A Restless Night**

It was a beautiful autumn morning in Jump City. The leaves were beginning to fall, the air was beginning to grow colder, and the crime rate was low.

At Titan Tower however, things were boring. Crime was low, and the team had little to do. Cyborg had waxed and shined the T-mobile so many times you couldn't go to the garage without being blinded by its shine. Beast Boy had played every trick he could think of, and cooked every tofu-induced meal he could concoct. Robin had followed up on every lead he could find that might take him to putting Slade behind bars for good. Starfire had "discovered" everything in the tower and had moved on to improving her not-so-wonderful cooking skills. Every movie had been watched, every video game played, and they had all trained to the point that the training course needed higher levels because it had become too easy for the team. The only Titan who seemed to have not run out of things to do was Raven.

The little gothic girl had read and re-read most of the books in the local library, but she enjoyed it. She always found something new each time she re-opened a book she had read. Today she was rather fond of reading about Merlin and King Arthur and was engulfed in a book called _"The Dragon and the Unicorn"_ by an author by the name of A. A. Attanasio. It was holding her interest fairly well.

Robin found himself looking over at Raven. He wasn't sure what had moved his eyes to her. He seemed to be looking at her more and more these days. He awoke from his trance and glanced around. Cy and BB were fighting over which character they would each play, Starfire was in the kitchen, cooking up something she was calling "Boredom of the Pudding", an interesting creation that looked like something MacGyver would make a bomb out of. As for Robin himself, he was standing next to the stereo half listen to a Switchfoot song that was on the CD he had left in the CD player the day before.

_Let me know that you hear me_

_Let me know your touch_

_Let me know that you love me_

_And let that be enough_

'A love song... Perfect.' Robin thought sarcastically and then, mid-thought, stopped himself. 'Why _is_ it bothering me? A love song shouldn't get on my nerves...'

He shook it out of his mind at the sound of BB yelling to be released. "Hey! Let me go! It's not my fault you can't handle my mad gaming skills!" BB yelled out. Hearing this Cyborg only tightened the grip of the headlock he had BB in. Raven looked up from her book and rolled her eyes, Robin gave them a smug smile and Star was flying around begging them to stop their fighting and telling them that the Boredom of the Pudding would be the perfect thing for them to solve their dispute. After about 20 minutes the fighting stopped and they decided to go out for pizza.

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, Robin found himself tossing in his bed. Normally he could sleep through anything, and nothing ever kept him awake at night, not even thoughts of Slade. Tonight was different. Tonight his mind kept replaying various love songs he had been hearing in the past week. Songs be many groups, most of which he himself had placed in the CD player though he wasn't certain why. He couldn't keep his thoughts straight. He needed a walk. He decided he would go up to the roof and let the stars help him think. It was a clear night and he didn't star-gaze nearly enough.

When he got to the roof however, his heart skipped a beat. He looked over to find a small figure draped in a long cloak floating just a few feet above the ground. 'My heart is beating fast' Robin thought as he put his hand on his chest. He wasn't sure what had made him do it... it was either to keep it from jumping out of his chest, or as a way to hopefully calm it down. Why was he feeling like this. It was just her... Why was she doing this to him? He tried his best to regain his composure.

"Hi Raven." He said simply.

She flashed her eyes open and gently floated downwards and then looked behind her.

"Robin? Why aren't you asleep?" She asked him curiously, a light sound of annoyance in her voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." He began to gently walk towards her, feeling more confident and like himself than he had a few moments before.

She glanced away, blushing lightly and looking up towards the stars, a hollowness filled her eyes, and as he came to rest next to her he saw she had what seemed to be worry on her face.

"I couldn't sleep. Wanted to meditate on something I had been thinking of today." She responded, not looking away from the star she had chosen to stare at.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked, hoping to be allowed into her life more.

She looked over at him, into his eyes. 'He's looking at me like that again... with those eyes. He keeps looking at me like that.. How am I supposed to contain myself?' she thought to herself. She smiled gently. "No Robin. Thank you though." She stood up to return to her room and called out behind her to the boy wonder standing staring at her as she left; "Don't stay out too late. It will be colder later on." before descending the stairs back into the tower.

He let out the breath had had been holding since she was looking into his eyes. He couldn't keep feeling this way. It was driving him mad. Raven was just his friend... wasn't she?

He let out a sigh and wandered silently back to his room, more awake now than ever. He fell into a light sleep about an hour later, he couldn't get Raven out of his mind, and he just didn't understand why.


	2. A Stolen Kiss

**Chapter Two :: A Stolen Kiss**

The next few days went by alright. Robin found himself staring at Raven more often and so he took to locking himself in his bedroom, or the evidence room as a way to escape his thoughts. There were a few light robberies, but nothing serious, or time consuming. Later in the week they decided to spend two days fixing up the training course. In the process they added 6 more levels of difficulty to it.

Yes, things seemed to be fine. Until Friday that is. Star had talked them team into a movie night and volunteered BB and Cy to go with her to rent the movies. Robin had decided to stay home to straighten out the television room and hook up the surround sound again (since BB had broken it when he tried to re-wire the VCR). Raven wanted to finish the last few chapters of her current book.

So the team was out and much to Robin's dismay, he was left alone with the cold little gothic girl. She sat on the couch reading her novel while Robin fiddled with wires, trying his best not to let his gaze wander over to her. He tried so hard, but his eyes were like magnets to her body. He couldn't help but look at her. She was glowing with beauty. He hadn't looked at her long enough to see it. He hadn't taken the time to see the sparkle her eyes gave off when she was really getting into something (the climax of the book must've been in full effect), he hadn't noticed how dainty her hands were. She looked so girlish and innocent sitting there, her legs laying straight across the couch, her back against the arm rest.

She felt his eyes on her, and glanced over when she turned the page. He felt his face turn warm as he looked away back to the wires that he noticed he had only tangled up.

'He keeps looking at me like that. But why? What have I done?' Something was definitely different about Robin. He wasn't himself. She could sense it. He had lost so much of his control. He was acting strangely. And oddly, she felt herself caring. 'Why am I so intent on thinking about what might be wrong with him? Why does it matter so much?'

She had been feeling odd. She had been thinking of Robin a lot these days. The thought of it frightened her so she had been burying herself in her books to keep her mind off him. He had been acting oddly around her for a few weeks and she had been feeling odd because of it. Robin had always given her a tingly feeling under her skin. Walking past him would make her nervous. He was handsome, and very strong. Granted, he had no real powers of his own, but he was still powerful. He was smart, and kind, the type of guy any girl could easily fall in love with. She had often thought that he would have been dating Star already, but he wasn't. She had asked Star about it once before. Star had told her she liked Robin, but would never wish to date him. He was just too serious and headstrong for her. He couldn't give her the attention she wanted. But he had never asked her for a date, so she didn't feel it would matter.

But why was Raven caring about what type of boyfriend Robin would be? She didn't like him. Did she? She couldn't like him, there just was no way. It couldn't be possible. She was very attracted to him. But she needed to keep her emotions in check. And there was just no way that they could be together. Not like he would be interested in her anyway. But then again, he was staring at her again. Why was he looking at her like that? Why did his eyes always seem to wander towards her lately? She couldn't take it anymore.

"What?"

Robin jumped lightly, realizing he had been staring at her for a little over 3 minutes.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking away and blushing profusely.

"You keep staring at me. Do I have something on my face?"

He shook his head vigorously, trying his best to keep his eyes on the wires so she wouldn't see how red his face was becoming.

"Whatever" she said before getting up off the couch, placing her book on the coffee table.

Robin snapped out of what he was doing and stood up, some of the blood drained from his face causing him to look a bit pale. He began walking towards her. He didn't know where she was going, but he didn't want her to leave.

"Where are you going Raven?" he asked her, trying not to sound suspicious.

"To get some Tea. Want some?" She replied without even glancing at him. If he didn't want to tell her what was going on, then she wasn't going to mess with it.

"Sure. Here, let me help out." He replied while getting the tea kettle out of the cabinet.

"Erm... Ok." she went over and turned on the stove while he filled the kettle with water. He was standing very close to her and she felt a little uncomfortable. She turned around to place the tea bags next to the stove and tripped over his foot.

He caught her, but he didn't let go. He was holding her around her back, his arms slowly reaching further around, pulling her tighter towards him. She looked up at his face, not sure what was going on. He was looking deep into her eyes. He had that look again, that same look in his eyes he had had for the past few weeks. What was this look? What did it mean? Before she had to time to figure out answers to them, she felt his lips press up against hers. It took her by surprise, but she didn't pull away. She looked at his face to see his closed eyes, and felt his arms wrap around her tighter. His lips were warm and inviting and she felt herself leaning into the kiss, accepting it. The moment seemed to last a lot longer than they thought it had. Finally the whistle of the tea kettle pulled them apart.

She looked into his face when he pulled away, slightly confused, yet somehow very pleased. He looked into her eyes and began to blush profusely.

"Erm..I-I-I...Err... Um... Sorry." He stammered before rushing off to finish messing with the surround sound.

'He kissed me.' Was the only thing she could get to run through her head. She poured herself some tea and was walking back towards the couch when the rest of the titans came bursting in.

"Friend Robin! Friend Raven! We have brought films to be watched on the night of movies! Beast Boy even brought home popping corn for the eating of the junk food!" Starfire exclaimed, seeming quite proud of herself.

The team sat down to begin the movie night. Robin and Raven sat on complete different sides of the room from each other. Every now and then they would catch each other looking at one another. Raven couldn't handle it. She couldn't sit there so confused. After the first movie was over she faked a headache and went upstairs to her bedroom. Shortly afterwards Robin claimed he was tired and went up to his room. He needed to think. The other team members bid him goodnight before skipping past the previews for the horror film they had just put in the DVD player.

Why had he kissed her? What came over him? Why did he do that? 'Stupid stupid stupid! You just screwed things up Robin. Now she isn't going to want to talk to you, you've scared her away.' he thought to himself. He stopped short in front of her bedroom door. He wanted to badly to knock on it, have her come out. He wasn't sure what he wanted more; to hold her in his arms, and kiss her till the morning came, or if he wished to say he was sorry for what had happened. What was coming over him?

He walked off towards his room with a sigh and decided to try to get some sleep. He kept waking up throughout the night. He would wake up from dreams of Raven. He would always shake them off and return to his slumber, but around 5am he sat up in his bed, a shocked expression on his face.

"I love her!"


	3. Awkwardness

**Chapter Three :: Awkwardness**

For the next week Robin tried to keep himself busier than before, anything to keep himself away from his teammates. They didn't notice though. BB was too busy complaining about his boredom, Cy had bought new parts for the T-mobile and taken to the garage to install them and then re-wax and shine the car he affectionately had named "Baby". Star was on a cleaning spree. She had washed every window, scrubbed the kitchen and cleaned every room in the tower other than Robin and Raven's bedrooms (since they were the only two to ask that she not go in them). Raven on the other hand, had locked herself in her bedroom. She would come out for occasional bathroom breaks, or to get something to eat, or some tea. She would take her showers later at night after everyone had gone to bed.

Friday night, during her shower, she found herself doing something she had never done before. She was borrowing Star's bath products. Normally she used her unscented bar of soap. Star had always said she could borrow her body wash, and body spray, and pretty much every product that had the word "body" in the name, or had a floral fragrance to it. Tonight however she was soaping up with the lavender body wash she had given to Star in a gift basket for Christmas. She figured if she had to smell Star, then it may as well be a scent she enjoyed. She stepped out of the shower and tied her hair up into a towel and rubbed some lavender lotion across her chest, down her tiny belly, down her long legs, over her arms, and finally she put a thin layer on her face. She felt very pretty for once in her life. 'Hmm... No wonder Star likes this fruity shit.. It makes you feel pretty' she thought to herself. She looked into the mirror to see herself blushing lightly. She combed out her hair and pulled her night clothes on. She stepped into her slippers and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ouch!"

She felt herself bump into someone and felt them grab on to her hand, preventing her from falling to the ground. She looked up to see Robin looking into her eyes, a combined look of concern and fear on his face.

"Sorry. I-I...Sorry." He blurted out, letting go of her hand and running off towards the kitchen, leaving her alone, speechless, in the hallway. She walked off to the kitchen. She had had enough. She couldn't handle it anymore. She had to know what was going on between them.

She walked off towards the kitchen. She just couldn't wait any longer to know what was going on. The butterflies she had been getting in her stomach since the kiss they shared were getting steadily worse. She was certain they would be shooting out of her navel soon, they seemed to want to escape so badly. She couldn't sleep, and her meditation wasn't easy. She kept breaking things and falling out of her trances 5 feet off the ground, causing her hips to have quite a few bruises on them. She couldn't get him out of her mind. His eyes mesmerized her, his voice made her legs turn into Jell-O. The mere sight of him made her heart skip a beat.

The door leading to the kitchen hissed open. Robin stood still as a statue next to the counter, soda in hand. He held his breath, he knew exactly who was standing behind him, looking at the back of his head, searching her mind for the words she wanted to say. He knew that tonight he would have to explain the kiss. But he didn't want to. He wasn't ready to tell the purple-haired girl standing behind him that he was in love with her. He didn't know what he should do.

"Robin?"

"Yes Raven?"

"Err...about the other day... movie night...erm..."

"I'm sorry"

She looked up at the back of his head. She wished he would turn around. She wanted to see the expression on his face, the emotions running through his eyes so badly.

"You're... Sorry?"

"Yes. I feel absolutely awful. I mean what I did... It was inexcusable. What's worse, I never gave you an explanation for it. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that. I lost control in the moment. I shouldn't have let it happen. I'm sorry." And with that, he walked out of the kitchen up towards his bedroom.

Raven was staring at the floor, speechless, emotions welling up in her chest. She went back to her bedroom, laid down on her bed, and for the first time in a very long time, she cried.


	4. Into The Mirror

**Chapter Four :: Into The Mirror**

Raven sat up on her bed, wiped the tears off her face and looked into the mirror vanity that was connected to her dressing drawers. Her face was pale, her eyes red. She looked simply horrid.

'What's wrong with me? Why am I crying... over Robin? Just because he didn't mean the kiss...'

She sighed deeply and stood up and walked towards her dressing drawers, sniffling as she went. She picked up her hand mirror and looked into it.

"Maybe my emotions will be of some help." She said simply gazing into the little hand mirror.

She went over to her bed and sat herself Indian style in the center. If she were to go into her mind, she didn't want the mirror to fall to the floor and break, it wouldn't be easy to get out of her mind if that were to happen. She glanced at the clock next to her bed. '3am. Ok, no one will be awake to bother me.' she thought, thinking back to the time Cy and BB had discovered the mirror and entered her mind.

She closed her eyes and entered the mirror. Once inside she looked around the dark barren dimension. She saw a small figure in a dark grey cloak hiding behind a tree looking at her.

"Timid" she called out.

Timid came over slowly, shyly. She wasn't comfortable talking to many people, and she was afraid of nearly everyone.

"Yes Raven?" she called out softly under the hood of her cloak.

"Call the other emotions together. Find Knowledge, she will know best where to find everyone. Tell them to meet me outside the labyrinth. We need to have a council" Raven said before walking away towards her destination.

As she was told, Timid gathered all of Raven's emotions and they met her at a circle of rocks outside the labyrinth. They gathered together, chatting lightly, wondering exactly which question would be asked of them, although most of them already had a strong idea of what it was.

Rage, Happiness, Timid, Knowledge, Strength, Bravery, Kindness, Rudeness, Jealousy, Pain, Heartbreak, Fear, Patience. They all sat around. But someone was else was coming. Two cloaked figures were walking towards them. Knowledge stood up and rushed over to them, wanting to be the first to learn of who they were.

One had a dark blue-grey cloak on, her face was ridden with sadness and she seemed like she had just found out her dog died. Knowledge introduced her to the group as Rejection.

The other character wasn't complete. She was wearing a bright red cape with a heart shaped clasp. Her face was delicate, blessed with a permanent small smile. Her eyes sparkled, and she looked truly happy. Knowledge introduced her as Love, but Love wasn't complete. Unlike the other emotions, Love was only a half creation. She was like a mist, uncompleted, and transparent.

Raven waited for the others to calm down at the meeting of the new emotions before beginning to ask her questions. Finally after a few minutes, Knowledge asked Raven what help they could be for her.

"I have a problem. And I do not know exactly how to deal with it. I am not certain what kind of emotions I have running through my mind, and that's why I am asking you all. What do you feel about Robin? What do you feel about what happened tonight? And... What should I do about it?

The various emotions took their time thinking, no one wanting to be the first to go. Heartbreak walked over and sat next to Love and Rejection. They all held hands and then looked to the other emotions. They didn't want to be the first ones to speak, and the other emotions knew exactly why. They allowed them to be last.

Rage decided to go first.

"I think that he is a temperamental child and I'd like to kick his ass!" Rage blurted out.

"Now Rage really! He's a most pleasant boy! And so cute!" giggled Happiness.

"He makes my palms sweaty and I can't think straight" said the quiet voice that belonged to Timid.

Strength, Bravery, and Kindness determined that he was one of the "strongest, bravest, and kindest men" they had known in a long time.

"He's got a great ass" blurted out Rudeness followed by a long disgusting burp.

"He's _too_ handsome. Too many girls will want him!" sneered Jealousy.

"He is patient, but seems afraid." commented Patience.

"But he might be like the man before. What if he hurts us again like we were hurt before?" asked Pain.

"I'm inclined to agree with Pain. He could turn out to be just like the last one you let into your heart" was all Fear had to say.

"I think that only you can truly ask what you want. As your emotions we have no other wants or needs than the ones you have. If you are strong, we are strong, and you are letting things cloud your emotions, and we are feeling weak" Knowledge said and the emotions around her nodded their heads in agreement.

Now that Knowledge said that, Raven noticed that the dimension _did_ look just a bit cloudy, and it was musty.

She glanced over at the three emotions holding hands.

"Well. What have you to say about it?" Raven inquired, voice devoid of any emotions.

The three emotions looked towards her, then to each other, and then back to her. It was Heartbreak who spoke first.

"We are all feeling close to the same. We feel that you are fond of this boy, but too afraid to be with him. Too afraid to admit your emotions towards him even to yourself." She said.

"Tonight I came into the picture. When he said the kiss was a mistake that he shouldn't have let happen... it hurt. I feel like...well.. I am Rejection for a reason I suppose. Rejection spoke, looking to the side, unable to make eye contact with anyone. She didn't want anyone to see the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"And you Love? What do you say about all this? Why are you transparent?" Raven inquired of the final emotion.

Love stood up and walked slowly over to Raven, placing her hands on her shoulders and hugging her gently. She was cold, and she felt damp, like a light mist rain; yet her hug gave off faint warmth. She stood back with her hands at her sides and looked deep into Raven's eyes.

"You care for Robin. You care for him deeply, or I wouldn't be able to even be what little I am. I am not going to go away. I am here to stay. But I cannot be solid because you have yet to admit it to yourself, to realize your true feeling for him. Look at my fellow emotions. Think of all they said. Rejection would not have come around if you did not care for this boy. You would not have been so hurt by his words if you didn't care for this boy. You love him Raven. You need to admit it and accept it. Then, go talk to him. I do believe he feels the same way." Love's words were soft, kind. Her voice echoed with a sound of honey. She was truly the most beautiful of Raven's many emotions.

"If he feels the same way, then why would he have said that the kiss was a mistake?" Raven yelled at the emotions. She felt confused and hurt.

Knowledge stepped forward. "Possibly he is feeling love and rejection also?" She said, stepping forward gently to avoid any yelling that might come from Raven. "Perhaps, he feels like you will not accept his love, and that you would reject him. Perhaps he feels that you will not feel the same for him." She offered the only advice she could think of.

Raven lifted her head up, her eyes filling with tears. 'Knowledge just may have something.' she thought.

She wiped her eyes, sniffled once and thanked her emotions before ascending out of the mirror.

Back in her room she felt better, but had many things to think about. She thought back to what each of her emotions had said. She thought of Love's words. 'I love him' she thought as she looked into the vanity mirror. Inside she felt a power strengthen. Love was no longer transparent.


	5. Left Alone

**Chapter Five :: Left Alone**

Raven rose late the next morning. Staying up till all hours of the morning talking with your emotions can take quite a bit out of you. She got dressed and went to the kitchen to find Starfire filling the tea kettle with water.

"Good morning Raven! I hope you had a wondrous sleep! I heard you had risen and thought it would be helpful for you if I began to prepare your morning tea!" Star said at the sight of Raven in the kitchen.

"Thanks Star" she said between a yawn.

"Hey Rae! I made you some real food, none of BB tofu-shit ("Hey!" BB says in the background before going back to the videogame). I left it in the microwave for when you got up." Cyborg informed her over his shoulder as he played against BB in another of their racing video games.

"Thanks Cyborg" Raven called off to him as she took the whistling kettle off the stove and began to mix the teabag with the water in her cup.

She looked over across the room. Robin was sitting near the stereo, looking out the window at... well.. nothing. Robin was trying his best not to look anywhere near Raven. He didn't want her to see the pain in his eyes. He could feel her looking at him, but he didn't want to see her, he didn't want to have to feel the pain of what he had said last night. He didn't want to see how she would react to him.

"I'm going out for a run" he said out to no one in particular before rushing out into the elevator to get to the outside.

Raven sat down to eat the breakfast Cyborg had prepared, while Starfire began the dishes. Raven really didn't feel much like eating, but she was too hungry not to.

Outside Robin was running laps around the tower. He felt so stupid. He couldn't believe he had told Raven that the kiss was a mistake.

'Great job Robin! Now you will have driven her away for sure. There is no way she will want to be with you now. You tease her with a kiss and then practically tell her it didn't mean anything to you.' He stopped and looked up at the tower. He could see her shape at the window, looking out to the water. She didn't see him. She was gazing to the sky, to the horizon, trying to gather her thoughts.

"She's too good for me" he said aloud to a nearby bird that had landed at a rock to look at him. 'Too good for me' the thought depressed him. He was certain he had lost any chance he may have with her, and he wanted to cry because of it. He tried to stay strong, but a single tear ran down his left cheek. He wiped it away and began to run again.

Half an hour later, tired and out of breath he walked back into the tower. Once off the elevator he went straight off to shower, ignoring everyone who might've tried to interrupt him. No one bothered him. They were all sitting on the couch watching a commercial that happened to be on.

The commercial was advertising a new cinema that was having a grand opening special. For the cost of one movie you could stay and watch the 10 features they would be showing that day. They would begin showing the features at 2pm and they would be open through the night. They even offered free refills on popcorn and soda as long as you bought the more expensive sizes.

Cyborg and Beast Boy got large smiles on their faces.

"We are so there baby!" Cy called out, high-fiving his teammate.

"So what about you two? Wanna come with?" BB asked his female teammates, his eyes shining with delight.

"I would love to go with you for the marathon of moving pictures friends!" Star said excitedly.

They huddled around Raven, hopeful she would join them.

"Eh... sorry. Maybe next time. I think I should meditate tonight, I haven't done it much lately..." She said somewhat nervously, afraid of their reactions. When they only gave off a slight look of disappointment, she stood up to fix herself another cup of tea as the other three talked excitedly amongst themselves. Robin came in to the room to grab the newspaper only to be practically attacked by Star, BB, and Cy.

"Hey Robin! Wanna come to the new movie theater with us to see the movie marathon!?" BB asked him excitedly.

"Sorry guys. I think I'll skip this one. I want to see if I can dig up any new Slade leads" he lied. He didn't want to do anything except stay home and think things through. He wanted to either find a way to get Raven out of his heart, or a way to express his feelings to her.

"Alright dude, your loss. Your stuck home with the Goth Queen then" BB said before rushing off to the couch with Star and Cy so the could talk more about the marathon.

'She's staying home?' Robin thought to himself, allowing his eyes to look over to Raven's figure. Her back was turned as she fixed her tea. 'What a perfect situation! Maybe I can get her to talk to me, maybe I can... tell her how I feel.'

Raven couldn't be happier that he wasn't going to the movie marathon with the rest of the team. This could be the perfect opportunity for them to talk, and straighten things out.

The next few hours went by fairly normal. Starfire wedged herself between Cy and BB as they played the gamestation to help referee if they began to fight. Raven went off to her bedroom saying she wanted to meditate and that she needed left alone. Robin had run off to the market. He decided that there wasn't enough food in the kitchen. No one complained when they thought of the blue fuzzy things in the fridge that seemed to have a life of their own.

Robin couldn't have cared less what they had to eat, he wanted to do something special for Raven. He felt terrible about what he had said and wanted to make it up to her, so he had gone to the market to buy the ingredients to make her favorite meal. Robin was a wonderful cook. He didn't cook often because he felt that he would be teased. When he lived in Gotham City, when he lived with Bruce Wayne, Bruce's butler Alfred had taught him a thing or two about how to cook. Alfred said it wouldn't be right for him to move to Jump City and not know how to cook anything for himself.

He bought all the ingredients he would need. He would go home and make Raven her favorite Chinese food. Chicken and broccoli, steamed rice, Lo mein noodles, lemon chicken, and even a cheesecake for desert.

He arrived back at the tower about a quarter after two. He went inside to find Raven alone in the kitchen.

"Raven?!" He said with surprise in his voice, nearly dropping his parcels.

"Hi Robin" She said, trying her hardest not to show any emotion. She had spent the past few hours trying to think of a good way to get them in a situation where she could find out if he felt for her, as she did for him.

"Everyone left already?"

"Yep, a little while ago" she replied.

"Oh..." he said coming over to set the groceries on the counter, careful not to allow her to see the contents of the bags.

They stood in silence for a little over 3 minutes before he got the courage to shoo her out of the room.

"Well... Off to your room then, didn't you say you were going to meditate? Ill cook dinner, want to be left alone while I do if you don't mind. Ill call you when it's ready" he was talking at a rapid pace as he gently guided her out of the kitchen into the hallway leading to the bedrooms. The kitchen door hissed shut and she stood there dumbfounded. 'Must not want me in the kitchen' she thought and with a sigh, retreated to her bedroom. She decided she would talk with him over dinner, and see if she could get anything out of him. She sat on her bed and began to meditate.

Robin was back in the kitchen preparing a meal even Alfred would be proud of. He set the table with some of their nicer plates and flatware, he lit two candles that he had bought and allowed them to begin to burn down a little. Ten minutes before dinner would be ready, he went upstairs to give Raven a heads up. The lemon sauce needed to simmer for a few minutes so it gave him time to change.

"Raven" he called out after knocking on her door a few times. "Dinner in ten!" and then he walked off to his own room.

Raven came out of her trance and decided she should look a bit nicer for this. Perhaps if she looked too pretty for him to accept she could get him dumbfounded enough to tell her how he felt. She went to her closet and ditched her normal leotard and cloak in exchange for a pair of black pants that hugged her hips, but were wide in the legs, and a lavender shirt that Starfire had bought for her. The shirt was not nearly one that Raven would wear often. It hung off the shoulders and was quite tight in the chest area, not to mention a tad low-cut. She put back on her boots and went over to her dressing table and spritzed herself with the lavender body spray she had borrowed from Star's side of the bathroom cabinet. She swiped on a little chap stick and stood back to look at herself. 'Well.. It's not how I normally would look, but I think it will get his attention' she thought to her reflection.

Meanwhile in Robin's room, Robin was wandering around in his boxers looking for his khaki pants. He found them and put them of with a black polo shirt and some semi-formal dress shoes he happened to own. He swiped on some cologne and combed his hair. He didn't take off his mask, he seldom did. He did a quick spot check in the mirror before heading down to the kitchen.

He was fixing her plate when Raven came into the kitchen. She took one look at the table and what he had done and was left breathless. He set her plate in front of her seat and walked over to her smiling.

"Like it?" He asked her.

She couldn't speak, she was shocked. She did manage to give him an inquiring look with a light smile.

"I felt bad about yesterday. What I said to you last night, I... I shouldn't have. But I just didn't know what else to say..." his voice trailed off as he looked down towards the floor. She noticed he had pain in his eyes. Before she could say anything though he had snapped out of his trance was leading her over to her chair by her shoulders. He walked out ahead and held her chair for her before sitting down beside her.

"Hope you like it. I think I remembered your favorites" he said with a smile.

They talked lightly through dinner, not mentioning what had happened between them. Just talking about little things, the weather, what they thought the team should do over the Christmas holidays, what they should get Cyborg for his birthday the following month. Anything they could think of.

Before they got to desert they had begun to fall for each other far more than either of them thought possible. They were both realizing how wonderful of a couple they would be if they were together. Their personalities just blended so well together. Robin could tell that under the cold shell she walked around with, Raven was capable of being a warm and caring woman. Raven could tell that Robin would be exactly what she could ever need. He would never reject her, or make he feel bad about anything. He would be the type to be loving and protective over her. That was what she wanted. She wanted him. And he wanted her.

They finished their desert and as they were working together to clean up the dishes it was all Robin could do to contain himself. He loved her. He had just spent a good portion of the evening with her and he didn't want that to end. She was walking over to the sink and put his arm out in front of her to stop her. He took the plate she was carrying and put it on the counter behind him. He took two steps towards her and she couldn't help but hold her breath. She knew what he was about to do, she knew what was coming. As much as she wanted it, she wasn't completely ready for it.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her gently into his body in a tight embrace, rubbing his hand up and down her back and he held her. She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed deeply. He smelled so nice. He lifted her chip up so that she was looking into his eyes, leaned in, and he kissed her. The kiss was warm, inviting, and far more passionate than before.

'Would he kiss me if he didn't care for me?' Raven thought to herself as she allowed the kiss to fill her with a joy she hadn't felt before.


	6. Forbidden Passion

**Chapter Six :: Forbidden Passion**

Robin and Raven didn't stay in the kitchen for long. They quickly wandered their way into the television area where they made-out on the couch for a good hour before realizing the time and agreeing it was time they should leave each other to go to bed.

Robin walked Raven up to her room. He kissed her gently and whispered into her ear, "I love you Raven", before kissing her gently on the neck and turning to go to his own bedroom.

Raven grabbed onto his hand and pulled him back towards her and locked him into another passionate kiss. When she pulled herself out of the kiss she held her forehead against him and whispered "I love you too".

Robin's heart skipped a beat at her words. Raven was too happy to breathe. He leaned in and kissed her again, passionately, as lovers do. Her bedroom door hissed open and they walked into her room, their lips never once leaving each other. The door hissed shut. They were truly alone.

They kissed and kissed, and before they knew what had come over either of them she was pulling off his shirt as he unbuckled her pants. Moments later they stood there, arms around one another, him in his boxers, and her in a bra and a small pair of underwear. He tugged off her underwear and she let his boxers fall to the floor as he struggled to unfasten her bra.

When they were both completely naked he picked her up and carried her to her bed, positioning himself on top of her. The realization of what they were about to do had just begun to hit them and they both felt themselves becoming very nervous. He looked down at her, silently asking if she was absolutely sure she was alright with what was obviously about to happen. She nodded gently and pulled him into her.

He had never felt anything as wonderful as the heaven she held between her thighs. She was warm and her body was welcoming. He rubbed his hands up and down the sides of the body, taking in everything he could. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, then the neck. He ran the tip of his tongue over the nipples of her perfect breasts and then brought himself back up and kissed her gently and passionately on her soft and tender lips.

He began to thrust. With each thrust, the both of them fell further into heaven. She loved having him inside her, so close to her, and he loved being there. He thrusted slightly deeper and she let a low moan escape her throat.

They continued to passionately make love for what felt like an eternity, but was really only a couple hours. Every time he would climax, she would bite his neck and he would get more turned on then he was before. He liked her biting his neck. Every time she climaxed her powers would upset her room a little more. By the time their lovemaking had ended her closet had sent the clothing inside flying around the room, her lamp next to the bed was nothing more than a pile of sludge, and many of her other possessions had flown themselves around before running into a wall or falling on the floor and breaking into pieces.

They lay in each other's arms, sweat beads all over their bodies. Neither had ever felt as wonderful as they did at that moment. Raven looked around her bedroom.

"Robin?"

"Yes Raven?"

"Next time, we use your room"


	7. Confessions & Fears

**Chapter Seven :: Confessions & Fears**

Raven shivered as she lay on her bed next to Robin. She had fallen into a light sleep and was out for about an hour after their lovemaking was completed. Robin lay next to her, looking lovingly at the sleeping face of his world. He reached down and pulled a cover over their naked bodies and cuddled her close into his arms.

His body was warm and she felt safer than she ever could remember. She had never felt so happy. He was on cloud nine. He couldn't go any higher than he was. Here he was, holding the only girl he would ever love in his arms. She had told him she loved him, and he couldn't have been happier. She had quickly become everything to him, and sealing their love like they had tonight just made him love her even more. He never could've dreamed that such an intimate act of affection could make the love you held for someone multiply so dramatically.

"Raven?"

"Yes Robin?" she replied as she felt him hold her body closer to him.

"Actually, my name is Richard," he said with a light laugh, "just don't let the others hear you use it."

She giggled lightly and rolled over to face him, knocking his body slightly backwards so she could lie on his chest. It was warm and a little sticky from the sweat that was a result of their lovemaking, but she didn't care. She was just happy to be close to him.

"Do you remember the day we met Rae?"

"How could I forget? It was the day you asked me to join the Titans" she replied.

"Well, you saved my life that day. You used your powers to protect me when those rocks were about to fall right on top of me."

"Well I couldn't just let you die! Besides, you boys looked like you needed some help." she replied simply.

"Yes, we did need help. But none of us ever expected that we would get someone like you to our aide. You were just so strong, and powerful, and beautiful" he blushed "that I had trouble telling you how much I truly appreciated it. I had no choice but to ask you to join the Titans. I knew you would be a great addition to the team, and I felt it would give us the chance to be closer, so that I could possibly save your life in return one day."

Raven had gotten very quiet. He wasn't sure how to explain her silence so he nudged her. "Still awake?"

Raven stood up off the bed and went to her dressing drawers, pulling out a simple pair of black cotton shorts, and a baggy white cotton t-shirt. She pulled them onto the tiny frame of a body she had. Robin, confused, followed in suit and pulled his boxers back onto his naked lower half.

"Raven?"

"I don't know if any of this was a good idea."

"What? What are you talking about?" Robin was feeling a bit frightened, he had just opened up to this girl, given her a part of him he could never get back, openly admitted to loving her, and now she was acting like she wanted to end everything they had just begun.

She pushed him back into a sitting position on the bed. She went in a line, back in forth, pacing in front of him. How could she say what she knew she needed to?

"Richard... I'm.. dangerous." It seemed to be the hardest thing to say, and she couldn't bear to look into his eyes. She continued to explain.

"My powers are strong. Very strong. If I don't keep my emotions under control, then I alone can destroy this planet and everything on it. An uncontrolled laugh can take out a whole city, an unprotected tear can take out all of downtown. A true scream of fear could destroy something the size of Australia. I am dangerous. There isn't any way around that."

He sat in silence. He knew she was powerful, and that her powers were controlled by emotions, but he never could've dreamed that such a small person could harness such a wonderful and immense power.

"What if I destroy something? I've never let out emotions like this. I've never felt love so strongly. What if I destroy the city just from loving you?" She knelt down and began to cry softly.

She held one of the most powerful powers in the universe and yet she felt simply powerless. She could control her emotions, but at the same time, her emotions were the ones controlling her. If she so much as stepped out of line with them, they could retaliate and destroy something she cares most about. Just from anger and irritation at Beast Boy she had already blown out every window in the tower at some point, and melted or blown up half of their possessions. It was very difficult to prevent from collapsing the tower when they were making love, but she hadn't managed to prevent from destroying her room. What would happen next time? Would she destroy the tower, or worse; what if the other titans were home? Would she be able to keep them safe while enjoying the pleasure Robin was giving?

He bent down and put his arms around her. He wasn't sure what to say. All he knew for sure was that he wanted to take the risks. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to try.

"We will just have to trust each other, and be careful. Ill do anything you need of me if I can help. All you have to do is ask. I'm here for you Rae. I love you."

She looked up into his eyes. He was sincere about what he had said. She cuddled up into his arms. He was right. It was worth the risk to love him. Nothing anyone could do now could stop the emotions anyway. She already loved him, and there wasn't a way to alter that.

He held her in his arms for another half hour. Talking softly, trying to figure out if they wanted to tell the others just yet. They decided to keep it a secret for the time being. Robin stood up and put his clothes back on. He kissed her goodnight, and then walked out of her room.

The other titans had come stumbling in from the movies. Somehow or another they had managed to stay for most of them. Starfire had already floated off to her room and fell asleep without bothering to undress. A sleepy BB and Cyborg were walking down the hallway towards their bedrooms when they saw Robin come out of Raven's bedroom.

Cyborg checked his clock. It was just before 6am. Why would Robin be bothering Raven this early in the morning. For that matter, why was he in Raven's room? She never let anyone go in there. Starfire was allowed once in a while, but even then it wasn't often. BB thought he was seeing things and dismissed it as exhaustion.

"Dude, did you just see what I saw?" Cyborg asked his yawning friend.

"Yeah, but I think it's just cause I'm half asleep."

The two retreated to their bedrooms. Robin had reached his room and gone to bed before Cyborg had a chance to ask him anything about it. He figured he would pull him aside and ask him in the morning.

Cyborg went to his bedroom and plugged himself in for the night while BB went off to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Robin was in his room, sleeping soundly with the happiest look on his face anyone had ever seen. Raven was in a sound sleep in her bedroom, her powers, for once, completely under control. She didn't know if it was because they were exhausted or if it was because things were completely calm in her world. Things were going to get difficult over the next few weeks, but for tonight, nothing could possibly go wrong.


	8. Secret Rendevous

**Chapter Eight :: Secret Rendezvous**

The next morning Cyborg woke up and went to Robin's room. Intent on asking what had happened the night before. Robin was his best friend. He thought he would be able to tell him if something was going on.

He knocked on Robin's door but there wasn't an answer. He opened the door and looked in.

"Rob?" No answer, Robin wasn't in his room.

Cyborg went off to the kitchen, wondering where Robin might be at.

The kitchen door hissed open.

"So Starfire, Maybe we could... erm... go have dinner tonight... together... just you and me?"

"Of course friend Beast Boy! I would love to join you for a dinner!" Starfire replied excitedly.

Cyborg pretended not to hear what was going on. He knew BB had a thing for Star and could only wish him the best of luck, but as himself would normally make fun of him in a moment like this.

"Hey, you guys seen Robin today?" Cyborg asked the other two.

"Naw, he hasn't gotten..." BB stopped short. The kitchen door hissed open and in walked an overly happy Robin who looked like he had put his clothing on too quickly that morning.

"Hey Rob! Where ya been?" Cyborg approached him. "Hey dude, I need to talk to you ok?"

"Sorry Cyborg, too busy to talk now, maybe later" Robin responded while walking into the elevator. He was heading down to the training course to burn some energy and as a good way to change the subject. He had a feeling he knew what Cyborg was going to talk to him about, and he just couldn't tell him yet.

The kitchen door hissed open and in walked Raven. She headed straight for the tea kettle to make her morning tea. She kept her eyes away from everyone and the hood to her cloak covering her face. She was blushing badly and didn't want anyone to see.

The next few days went by without much confrontation. Cyborg kept trying to corner Robin and ask what had happened, but Robin always could make up an excuse. It was easy to keep Star and BB out of the mix because they were too giddy after their date. Apparently, BB kissed her goodnight when he walked her to her bedroom after their date and they had been spending a lot of time together since.

Robin and Raven were doing great at keeping their meetings a secret. The hardest part was keeping Cyborg from asking too many questions. They would go up to the roof to talk, spend time together in each other's rooms, and sneak a kiss or two behind a corner. They would hold hands when no one was looking. They spent most of their time in Raven's room. Cyborg's room was next to Robin's so they had to be careful in case he heard them spending time together.


	9. Fly On The Wall

**Chapter Nine :: Fly On The Wall**

Cyborg peeked his head out of his bedroom door. He looked both ways down the hallway to make sure everything was clear. He had seen Robin go into Raven's room and decided it was time he talked to the other titans about what was happening. Deciding things were good and quiet, he closed his bedroom door and looked over at Star and BB holding each other's hands on his bed.

"Ok guys, have you noticed that Robin and Raven have been acting a little... off lately?" Cyborg asked his friends.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" BB asked, slightly confused as to why Cyborg wanted to have this silly little meeting.

"You haven't noticed how weird they've been acting? All their hidden meetings, how close they've seemed to be the past week? They've acted really weird around each other." Cyborg tried to explain to his changeling friend. "You haven't noticed?"

"Now that you mention it, Robin has been looking at Raven differently. He looks at her a lot more often and seems to have a softness to him that he did not have before" Starfire spoke up.

"So what do you think is going on then?" BB asked.

"I think, that they are getting close... really close... like... dating close" Cyborg said with a wink.

"Dating?" BB laughed, "Puu-lee-zzee! Robin and the Ice Queen? Never could happen!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "It could happen, and if you look at them, you'd see how possible it really is!"

They were quiet for a few moments.

"Robin and Raven... I can't believe it." BB broke the silence.

"What can we do to find out if our friends are a.. couple?" Starfire asked the two boys.

"I think we should just ask them!" BB said confidently.

"No good. I've already tried to corner Robin alone and ask him about it, but he always makes up some excuse so that he doesn't have to be alone in a room with me to talk" Cyborg replied.

"And now that it is brought up, Raven always finds a way to change the conversation topic when Robin's name is mentioned" Starfire added thoughtfully.

"Well then, it looks like it's up to me!" BB said with a smile on his face.

"Dude! What are you rambling about?" Cyborg asked the changeling with a puzzled look on his face.

"Remember me? _Beast Boy?_" He said before turning himself into a fly.

"Oh! I got you, they would never suspect you were around!" Cyborg smiled.

"No friends! It is wrong to spy on them if they are needing to be alone together!" Starfire seemed against the idea.

"Yeah BB, what if you see something you really wish you hadn't?" Cyborg asked the fly as it changed back into the familiar form of Beast Boy.

"Yeah... that wouldn't be cool..." BB thought.

"Although, it might be the only way to discover if something is going on if they wish to not tell us themselves" Starfire added.

They debated for another half hour before agreeing that Beast Boy should do it. They were going to give Robin and Raven a reason to be alone. They decided they would tell the couple that Starfire and Beast Boy were going to a movie and that Cyborg would be out buying new parts for the T-car. Then BB would turn into a fly once outside and fly back into the tower through his bedroom window, which he would leave open. That way he could spy on the other two titans while Star and Cyborg would wait for him at the pizza place across the water. After he had some good juicy gossip worthy info, he would fly over and tell them what he had seen.

They waited for the afternoon to come closer, trying their hardest not to let Robin and Raven get suspicious. Then, at 5:30pm, they sprung their plan into action.

The door to the television room hissed open. Raven was on the couch reading her book, and Robin was sitting in front of the television playing Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes on the game console. Cyborg had decided he was going to leave first.

"Bye guys, see you later!" He yelled out.

"Where you off to Cy?" Robin asked, pausing his game to turn around. Raven looked over her book for a moment at Cyborg before going back to the paragraph she was working on.

"Gotta get some parts for the T-car. I'm going to put in a satellite radio and re-wire the headlights" He said trying his best to make it not sound rehearsed.

"Ok, have fun." Robin said and turned around to go back to his game.

Cyborg left and went over to the mainland to wait for Starfire at the pizza cafe. Ten till six, Starfire and BB came out holding hands.

"Well, we have dinner reservations in town so we'll see you two later tonight" Beast Boy said at towards Raven and Robin.

"Have fun you two" Robin called over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the boss battle he was in.

"Bye guys" Raven said in her typical monotone voice over her book as she turned the page.

Beast Boy and Starfire went down the elevator and once outside the tower BB told her that he would be to the cafe to meet with her and Cyborg as soon as he got some dirt. With that he turned into a fly and flew into his bedroom window as Star flew over the bay towards the cafe.

Getting inside the tower wasn't hard, it was picking a spot to sit in while he waited. He got into the television area via the ventilation system and picked a spot on the edge of a photo frame. The first few minutes were dull. They hadn't moved an inch since the other titans had left. Finally Raven got up to get herself a cup of tea and to make Robin some cocoa. When she was done she went and sat next to Robin and gave him his cocoa and watched him play his game for another 10 minutes.

"Yes!" Robin was pleased to have beaten the game. He put his arm around Raven and turned the TV to a channel with a sappy movie playing. Raven cuddled herself against him and they watched 20 minutes or so of the movie before they grew bored of it and resorted to making out on the sofa.

'Whoa. So there is something going on!' BB thought to himself.

Robin and Raven got up and walked to Robin's bedroom. With the rest of the team out, they didn't have to spend time in her room for a change. Beast Boy flew in unnoticed behind them and settled himself on one of the fan blades. Robin went over and opened up his window. 'Yes! A way out if things get messy!' BB was hopeful now. He could get what he needed and not have to worry about seeing anything he didn't want to.

The next half hour was pretty dull and in BB's eyes, pretty sappy. Just a lot of talking and "I love you's" being thrown about. They were holding hands, staring into each other's eyes, lying in each other's arms. Robin would kiss her hand from time to time. Just plan lovey-dovey stuff that made Beast Boy want to throw up.

Raven began to get cold and so Robin threw a blanket over them. They began to kiss again and clothes slowly were dragged out from under the covers and thrown across the bedroom. Beast Boy was getting nervous, but at the same time was kind of intrigued about what was happening. Robin began to kiss his way down Raven's neck and chest and had soon disappeared under the covers entirely. Beast Boy could tell his head was around Raven's hip area but didn't exactly know why. Raven let out a moan as Robin's tongue played upon a certain area between her legs. Beast Boy had had enough. He flew his way out the window and towards the pizza place. He arrived to find an anxious looking Starfire and Cyborg sitting in front of a large un-touched tofu pizza. They got it for BB as a thank you. Beast Boy sat himself on his chair and transformed into his usual appearance to the surprise of his friends. He sat there wide-eyed, nervous, and sweating.

"So BB, What's going on? They a couple or what?" Cyborg asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah" BB replied, pulling his collar out to let some of the warmth escape that was causing him to sweat, "They are most defiantly a couple."


	10. Worry

**Chapter Ten :: Worry**

The next few days were awkward for everyone. Beast Boy couldn't look Raven or Robin in the eye without blushing, Cyborg had trouble talking about anything without wanting to talk about the new couple in the tower. Starfire was having trouble understanding why it couldn't be made known that everyone knew they were a couple. She wanted to congratulate them so badly and make them a large bowl of Pudding of the Lovers. Robin and Raven began to spend a little less time together. Robin had caught wind of a new Slade lead and was working round the clock to try to decode it.

Raven on the other hand had begun to exercise with a passion. Normally she hated to sweat, but she was gaining weight. She couldn't figure out why she was gaining weight. She felt odd. She had never felt the way she did before, and it was confusing her. She had meditated with her emotions, asking if they could give insight, but none of them seemed to have a clue what was going on. An old emotion had returned, Worry, and she wouldn't give anyone any news at all as to why she was around. All she could do was worry about what she thought was wrong with Raven. The fact that Raven couldn't get any help out of Worry was disturbing to her, and she was upset that she couldn't figure out what was going on.

Saturday morning, she had had enough. She was sick of exercising and was thinking she needed to change her diet. She was constantly hungry. She had tried on 6 pairs of pants and was currently laying on her back wearing her seventh pair trying her hardest to get them to zip up. They finally zipped up and Raven made a sound that resembled a frustrated growl. 'Why the hell cant I fit into my clothes?! I've been working out so much, I should be getting thinner, not gaining weight!' Frustrated and a bit pissed off she reached into the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a book with a plain black cover, no writing. She opened it up and after page 5, the centers of the pages were cut out. She had bought the book at a gothic shop in town and thought it would be a great place to hide her money so she didn't lose it. She withdrew a few hundred dollars from it, placed the money in her back pocket and then put the book back in its drawer.

She went out to the living area to find Beast Boy losing badly to Cyborg in a videogame and Starfire sitting on the sofa watching them.

"Hey Starfire. Want to go with me to the mall?" She asked her friend in her simple monotone voice.

"Oh I would love to join you to the mall friend Raven!" Starfire said happily as she flew over to her. "Will you wish to leave now?"

"Not yet Star. Let me have some tea first and then we will go, alright?" Raven replied. Starfire shook her head in agreement and flew off to her bedroom to get some money for the shopping trip.

While Star was in her bedroom retrieving her money from the top drawer of her dressing table she looked up into her vanity, to see her own reflection. She had an idea. She didn't enjoy waiting for Robin and Raven to tell everyone about their relationship, so she would try her best during the shopping trip to get Raven to talk about it so that she could possibly bring it into the open. She pushed her money into the pocket of a small purse and then tossed the strap over her shoulder and flew back to the common room to meet with Raven.

Raven had finished her tea and was leaning against the counter waiting for Starfire. Star came into the room and they told the guys goodbye and headed off to the mall.

The two girls walked around the mall window shopping. They stopped into an antique shop for Star and walked out with a wonderful wooden jewelry cabinet. Then they went into the gothic shop so Raven could buy some more incense, a new leotard, and two new cloaks. Then they went off through the mall looking at clothing. Raven tried on countless pairs of pants before settling on one brand and buying three pairs of them in her new size.

"Raven, I thought you wore a smaller size than this" Starfire said to her friend after they left the store.

"I did Star, but I've been gaining weight... I'm not really sure why" Raven replied.

Starfire thought it would be a good chance to 'girl talk' and see if she could get anything out of Raven about her relationship with Robin.

"So Raven. I have been spending much time with Beast Boy. I feel like a terrible friend to have not spent the girl time with you. What have you been up to these past weeks?" Starfire asked her hopefully.

"Not too much. Trying to figure out why I'm gaining weight mostly" Raven replied.

"Cyborg said that you and Robin have spent much time together lately. Has anything happened with you two?" She dared to ask.

"What are you getting at Star?" Raven kept her monotone voice the best she could.

"Well, I guess I am curious as to if you and Robin are spending time together the same as my time has been spent with Beast Boy" Starfire bit her bottom lip. She knew her purple haired friend could be temperamental and that you had to ask everything with caution. She just prayed she hadn't overstepped her line of friendship.

"We're friends Star. He's just decided to get to know me a little more and I've felt more open to allowing it" Raven replied tactfully. She knew Robin wanted to keep it a secret for now.

"Oh. I see" Star replied.

They walked in silence for a while and eventually left the mall. They walked past a drug store as they were about to fly off for home.

"Oh Raven! Please. May we go into this store? I need to pick up some of the.." she lowered her voice a bit, embarrassed to say it aloud "tampons"

"Yeah, let's go in Star" Raven replied, trying not to smile at her friend.

They went inside the store and over to the tampon aisle. While Starfire was busy looking for the brand and absorbency she wanted Raven let her mind wander to the condoms. They were running low, but she didn't want Star to see her buy them. Her eyes traveled over to another section, next to the condoms and the intimacy lube. Her heart skipped a beat. She found herself staring right into the front of a box containing a pregnancy test. 'No! It... couldn't be! It just couldn't!' Her face turned red. 'It would explain things though.. The weight gain, the excessive eating, the...! Oh my gosh...' She glanced down at her watch, 'September 6th?!' She was over a month late for her period. She had been enjoying her relationship with Robin that she had completely forgotten about her period and what day she was due to start.

"I'm ready to go Raven" Starfire broke Raven's thought.

"Oh! Ok, you go on and pay for it Star, Ill be right up, I need to get something real fast" Raven replied.

As soon as Starfire was out of sight she grabbed a pregnancy test and went to a register in the back of the store to pay for it where Star wouldn't see. She put her purchase at the bottom of one of her shopping bags and went outside to where Starfire was waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go home friend Raven?" Starfire asked with her usual smile.

"Yeah Star, lets go home" Raven replied.

They flew off for the tower and Raven went straight to her room to put her purchases up. Starfire sat down on the couch with a sigh. She had so hoped to get Raven to admit her relationship with Robin.

Back in Raven's room she was turning the box containing the pregnancy test in her hands. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to go and take the test. She just didn't want to see the results. She was pretty certain she knew what they would be.

She gave up and tucked the test under her shirt. She looked out down the hall to make sure no one was around before dashing over to the bathroom. She went inside, locked the door and opened the box. 'Ok, so if there is one line, its positive, two it is negative. Three minutes?! I have to wait three minutes for this thing to get done?!' she looked over at the test sitting on the counter. The colors were swirling around in the window. Two and a half minutes and then she would know if she was pregnant.

The timer on her watch beeped. It had been three minutes. She closed her eyes and picked up the test.


	11. Rejection

**Chapter Eleven :: Rejection**

Raven opened her eyes. She stood there unblinking, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. A single tear ran down her face as a vase of fake flowers on the counter exploded. She dropped to her knees, dropping the test on the floor. Her hands went to her face as she sobbed silently.

She was pregnant.

"Raven!" Starfire was pounding on the bathroom door. She had been walking to her bedroom when she heard the vase explode. "Friend Raven! Are you alright?" She yelled into the door. She put her ear up to the door and thought she heard crying from the other side. "Friend Raven! Are you hurt? Did you get cut? Can I be of assistance?" There was no answer. Just Raven's muffled sobs.

Cyborg came upstairs and asked what was going on.

"Star, something must've happened. Maybe you should just leave her alone" He told her.

The bathroom door opened. Everything seemed to be in order. Raven had used her powers to clean up the mess and had hidden everything related to the test under her shirt. She came out of the bathroom and walked past them to her bedroom, locking herself inside.

"She was crying" Starfire said to Cy after Raven had past.

"We should give her some time. I'm sure we will be able to find out what happened soon" Cyborg put his arm around Star to help assure that things would be fine. Raven was strong. He knew that whatever was wrong, would be fixed out soon. He prayed that she just needed to meditate.

Starfire went downstairs to help Beast Boy cook dinner. She hoped that a nice dinner would help Raven to feel better.

"Hey guys. That smells great! Is it almost ready?" Robin asked BB as he came into the kitchen.

"Yeah dude, ready in 5. Take a seat" Beast Boy replied.

The kitchen door hissed open and in walked Cyborg, followed shortly by Starfire.

"I went to Raven's room, but I can only assume she does not want dinner" She said with a worried look.

"It's ok Star. We can save her some for later. She's probably not hungry. She must just be stressed about something." Cyborg said comfortingly.

Robin raised an eyebrow. He seemed to be the only one who was confused.

The team ate their dinner in silence. Robin finished first, thanked the team and left for upstairs to Raven's room.

He knocked on the door. "Raven, it's me. Can I come in?" She used her powers to open the door but did not budge from her bed where she lay, still sniffling though her crying had past. He looked over at his depressed lover.

"Sweetheart" he said rushing over to her side after he locked her door behind him, "Is everything ok?" He lay next to her, taking her in his arms. She began to cry again.

"Honey, please. Talk to me. What happened?" He asked her, his voice soft and concerned. She pulled the pregnancy test out of her pants pocket and handed it to him.

"I'm pregnant" She said before bursting into more tears.

Robin sat in silence for about 20 minutes. He couldn't believe it. They had been so careful. The only time they hadn't been careful was that first time, but it was too long ago... how could it have been what caused this. He looked down at the test. 'Pregnant?' he thought, 'How could I have gotten her pregnant? She...she cant be pregnant. She just can't!'

He dared to ask; "Ar...Are you sure?"

Raven looked at him, hurt in her eyes. "Yes, do you think I would be this upset if I wasn't?"

"Raven... we..." he paused to think. He wanted to say what his head was telling him to say delicately. "We can't have a baby. We... we aren't ready for that."

Raven looked at him, the hurt in her eyes was now blending with the anger in her face.

"What would you have me do? Give up this baby? Do you want me to go and kill this baby before it has a chance to live?" Blind tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The sensitive man she had fallen in love with was practically telling her to kill the baby, or never hear from him again.

"Raven, I can't be a father! I'm not ready to be a father!" he stood up and walked towards the door.

"So what are you saying Richard? That if I have this baby you don't wish to be a part of its life?" she stood up and began to walk towards him.

He took a deep breath, bit his bottom lip, and looked back over at her, tears coming from his eyes. "Yes Raven, I think that's what I am saying."

He walked out the door.

"Robin your being unreasonable!" she yelled after him. She went out the door and into the hallway. "Robin!" she yelled after him as he went down the hall and into the living area. It was no use, she knew he wasn't going to come back, no matter how many times she called. She rubbed her hands on her face and turned around to see three pairs of eyes looking at her.

Starfire had come out of the bathroom and the boys had come out of their bedrooms when they heard her yelling at Robin. They all wanted to know what was going on, but none had the guts to ask what was up.

Raven looked at her friends, and then the ground. "We.. Err..." she was cut short by an alarm sounding.

They all rushed out to the living area to where Robin was looking at the television monitor.

"Robin! What's up?" Cyborg asked when they had gotten to the room.

"Slade."


	12. Trouble Afoot

**Chapter Twelve :: Trouble Afoot**

"Slade has broken into a nuclear weapons research facility warehouse. It's a top secret government building that not even the mayor realized existed. The facility does research on nuclear weapons to help us be prepared for anything our enemies can dish out" Robin paused to catch his breath. "The warehouse has an underground safe, very strong, very hard to get into. It holds nothing more than a computer program which contains vital information. If Slade gets his hands on it he could destroy an area six times the size of Jump City."

"So we need to be getting off our butts and stopping him!" Cyborg replied.

They left the tower and headed for the warehouse. Robin was avoiding Raven. He wouldn't look at her, wouldn't go near her, and wouldn't even answer a question about her. The rest of the team seemed to notice this and the hurt that was in Raven's eyes when she would notice him deliberately avoiding her, but they were too busy with this mission to bother asking about it.

The team arrived at the warehouse to be greeted by three dozen of Slade's robotic drones.

"Titans. Go!"

The team jumped into action at the familiar command of the Boy Wonder. Cyborg took two of the drones out with his cannon, as Starfire was overtaking four others with her star bolts. Beast Boy had transformed into a Rhino and charged into a group of the drones, taking out three and injuring 6 others. Robin was fighting three of the drones with his extensive karate knowledge.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven used her powers to throw some crates on three of the drones and then picked up two others that were about to jump on Cyborg's back. She flew off, not waiting to be thanked or noticed.

After twenty minutes of fighting, they were in the lead. There was one drone left that was quickly finished off thanks to Cyborg's cannon. They ran further into the warehouse, in search of Slade and the safe he would be trying to break into. They rushed in, expecting to see Slade in front of them. Instead, an impending doom quickly washed over them.

They had walked into a trap.

They heard an explosion and they jumped out of the way just in time to prevent themselves from being buried by a collapsing ceiling. The dust settled.

"Is everyone alright?" Robin's voice could be heard from behind a pile of rocks.

Starfire looked around. Everyone seemed to be safe and accounted for...except.. "Where is friend Raven?"

The blood drained from Robin's face as they looked to the pile of rocks they had dodged. Raven's hand was sticking out from in between two of the rocks.

"Raven!" Cyborg immediately ran over to move rocks off of the body of his purple haired friend. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla to help as Starfire jumped in. Robin stayed where he was, sitting on his knees. His face was pale, tears were running down his face. Raven was hurt and he just felt like it was his fault alone. He shouldn't have let her come along. She was pregnant, with his child, and he had put both of them in danger by allowing her to come along on the mission.

"Raven!" Cyborg held Raven in his arms. She was out cold and just barely breathing. "Beast Boy, go get help!"

Beast Boy nodded and in seconds was flying away in the shape of a hawk to get help. Robin snapped out of his trance and rushed over to them. Tears were streaming down his face but he was too afraid to touch her or get too close.

An hour later, the team was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Cyborg was sitting quietly in a chair looking for Raven's doctor. Beast Boy was sitting on a couch with his arms around Starfire as she cried on his shoulder. Robin was pacing back and forth, sweat beading on his forehead, tears running down his face. Cyborg's eyes would occasionally stop on Robin's pacing figure. He wanted to confront him, but it just wasn't the right time. They needed to learn the condition of Raven first.

Raven's doctor rounded the corner and the titans jumped and walked over to him. Cyborg and Robin opened their mouths to talk at the same time, but the doctor put his hand up to stop them.

"Teen Titans. I am Dr. Robinson, head of the ICU. I've been caring for your teammate Raven. Please, sit down" he waved his hands towards the chairs and they all went to have a seat. The doctor stood there for a moment, his hand to his chin, he seemed like he was trying to find the words he needed. He cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Your friend is in, well, to be quite frank, she is in bad shape. We have the best doctors in the city working with her right now and we have two specialists on their way from the next town over. When she arrived her legs were both broken, and she had fractured her hip. She is powerful, her powers must be looking out for her, she frightened many of our doctors and nurses when she began to glow a light blue and her broken bones healed themselves." He stopped to clear his throat again. "Raven is..." He tried to say this as delicately as possible, "Well, she is in a coma. Not a good one at that. We are doing everything we can to bring her out of it. We cannot do a full vital scan without her being awake, so we have no way of knowing if there is currently any prolonged damage. She really shouldn't have been fighting today, you might want to have a talk with her boyfriend. He shouldn't let her fight." The team looked over at Robin and then back to the doctor, their eyes all filling with tears. "The baby is fine, when her powers healed her hips it must've looked after the child as well. We have the baby under observation as well."

"Whoa... baby?" Beast Boy looked from the doctor to Robin and then back again.

"Oh! I do apologize. She isn't far along...she must not have told you all yet." The doctor said quickly. "We will allow you to see her in just a little while, we need to finish up our current tests and then the specialists should be here shortly. After they have a chance to look her over, we will allow you to see her as a group for a short time, and then you may see her one at a time for about 15 minutes each if you wish." With this he bowed slightly to them, and walked out of the waiting room.

The team sat in silence. They couldn't believe everything they had just heard.

"Robin." Cyborg began, "I think its time you come clean and tell us what's going on. We thought we had figured it out, but after that yelling match between you and Raven earlier, and now this news of a baby...I think you owe us the truth."

Robin shook his head and moved to a chair across from the rest of his team. He cleared his throat.

"Ok."


	13. The Waiting Room

**Chapter Thirteen :: The Waiting Room**

Robin tried to clear his head, he needed to be able to tell them everything. He knew that they would be upset because they had kept it a secret from them, and he didn't want to make them feel like they didn't trust the rest of their team. He put his hand to his chin and thought things out to himself for a few moments.

"Ok." He took a deep breath and began to talk very slowly, in a quiet voice. He didn't want everyone in the hospital to know what had been going on. When you're a bunch of crime fighters in costumes, people tend to notice you, he didn't want to bring in any more attention than he already had.

"I... Raven and...Raven and I have been...dating.. for the past two months." He paused. It felt good to get it out into the open. The team sat there, their faces emotionless, waiting for him to speak again.

"A few months ago, I found myself falling for Raven. I didn't want to admit it to myself at first, and I was certain that it was just a fleeting feeling. But no matter what I tried, it grew stronger as each day past. So, one night while you guys were out, I kissed her. Afterwards I told her it was a mistake because I didn't think that she felt the same. We spent a week or so not talking to each other. Then remember the night you guys went to that movie marathon? Well, that night I couldn't take it anymore and I made her a dinner as an apology and then...I kissed her again. Before the night was over we were telling each other we loved one another and meaning it. We also began to have sex that night. It was the only night we didn't use protection."

He stopped for a few moments and sighed. This wasn't easy. His true love was laying there in a coma and he had to talk about her and how he fell into a relationship with her in a different room.

"We began to meet in secret, having talks, spending time together, getting acquainted. We chose to keep it secret from you guys. We weren't sure how you would react to the whole prospect of us being a couple and we just didn't want to find out at the time. Then, this morning, she told me. She told me she was pregnant...and well... I just didn't take it well. I acted like an ass and basically told her that if she had the baby I didn't want to have anything to do with its life... which was what was with the screaming this morning. Things were great until I did that. I feel just terrible about it. I shouldn't have acted that way." he stopped. Tears were streaming down his face quickly now, and he was having trouble speaking without sobbing.

"So why did you tell her you didn't want the baby?" Cyborg asked him gently.

"I guess I was just...in shock. I couldn't believe that she was pregnant and the thought of being responsible for a child just, terrified me. So I...I guess I just looked for a way out. I never expected her to abort the baby, and I wouldn't have asked her to. I just couldn't see myself as a father." Robin replied.

The team sat there in silence. Cyborg decided to offer some advice.

"Rob. Do you love her?"

"Yeah Cyborg, I do, more than anything."

"Then you need to tell her. And then you need to straighten up and accept this baby. It's yours, and you cannot walk out on something that you created. That would just be wrong Rob."

Robin knew Cyborg was right. Now it was just a matter of Raven waking up so he could tell her.

They sat in silence for another half hour. Robin was dying inside. He wanted so badly to see Raven, and the doctors wouldn't let any of them anywhere near her.

Finally, they got the news they had been hoping for.

"Teen Titans." Dr. Robinson poked himself into the waiting room. "Raven is awake. You can see her if you wish.

The team decided that Robin needed to go in and see her first, alone. So Robin followed the doctor to her room. He was left alone inside.

Raven looked so small and helpless. She had wires and tubes coming off of her in more places than he could count. She looked like she was in a lot of pain.

He walked up to her bed and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be peacefully sleeping.

"Raven?" He said in a voice that could just barely be heard.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Tears were streaming down his face. She tried to reach a hand out to him, but didn't have the strength and had to set her hand back down at her side.

"Richard."


	14. Forgiveness & Loss

**Chapter Fourteen :: Forgiveness & Loss**

Robin couldn't believe how weak she looked. She had gotten hurt and it was his fault. No matter how he tossed it around, he was to blame. He shouldn't have been so callous; he shouldn't have been such an ass. He should've told her she couldn't fight and made her stay home. If he had been the leader he should've been, instead of the moody boyfriend, she wouldn't be in such bad shape.

Raven's morphine was kicking in and the pain was leaving her body allowing her mind to focus clearly. She looked up to see Robin looking down at her, tears welling in his eyes. He looked like he had been crying for hours. For a brief moment her heart went out to him, she hated seeing him in pain, but then she remembered all that had took place the day before and her emotions quickly were taken over by anger and bitterness. She hadn't felt bitterness before... it was a new emotion for her, but she felt it now, and strongly.

He looked down at her, afraid to talk to her. He had screwed up, and he knew it. Could she ever forgive him? He hoped so, but he just couldn't be for certain.

"How are you feeling Rae?" He asked her.

"Fine. A bit sore, but fine" she replied coldly.

His heart dropped. She was still upset, and she had every right to be.

"Rae. I'm sorry. I was a complete ass. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry Robin? It won't change the way you feel. You don't want this baby. Plain and simple. And you know what...? It doesn't want you." She moved her head to face the other way, away from him. Her voice was cold and full of pain and anger.

"Raven, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. I was just scared. I mean I feel useless. I just don't feel like I should be a father just yet." He spoke slowly, trying not to cry.

"You made that clear enough when you said you didn't want to be part of this baby's life." She kept her gaze away from him.

"I was an idiot. I upset you, and then I let you fight crime even though you were walking around with my baby inside you. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have said I wanted nothing to do with this baby. I'm not ready to be a father Raven, but I don't want to lose you either. And I don't think it would be good of me to let you raise this child alone."

"What are you saying then?" She asked him, daring to look over to see him smiling at her.

"Raven. Will you marry me?" he grabbed her hand as he said it. She looked shocked, stunned, scared, and was about to cry, all at once. A chair by her door melted into sludge.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, the team was talking amongst themselves, wondering how things were going between Robin and Raven.

"I wonder what's going on in there." Beast Boy said, looking to the ground.

"He had to have told her everything by now... I mean it's been nearly a half hour!" Cyborg replied simply.

Starfire understood though, she knew this would take time. She knew that Raven probably wouldn't forgive him today, and probably not tomorrow either.

"Don't worry. Things will be fine. They just need time together." She said to the guys.

"Richard...I can't marry you." tears filled her eyes as she said those words. "Not right now anyway. I can't marry you just to keep you...I don't want that kind of life for my baby. I don't want her father to be forced to raise her just because he married me. I don't believe in that. You cannot be a part of this baby's life until you can love and accept it...and I don't want you as a part of my life either. You got me pregnant. You should have to accept this!" tears were now flowing freely, "I already have had to accept this. I've already had to see that I am eighteen years old and already my life is about to come to an end. I am about to be responsible for the life of another. In nine months I will have to grow up, and it's a lot faster than I wanted it to happen. My life has to be put on hold so I can care for the life of this child inside me."

"Rae, I.." He began but was cut off.

"No, Robin...No...Just please... go away." She looked away from him and let tears flow out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

He turned and walked out of her room, giving her one final glance before the door shut closed behind him.

He walked quietly down the hall to the waiting room.

"You guys can see Raven now if you want. I'm going back to the tower." He turned to leave, but Cyborg stopped him.

"Hey Rob...What happened?" He asked him, concern filling his voice.

"She...well...I was rejected. I don't think there is much of a Raven and Me anymore." He turned and left the hospital.

Robin hopped onto his motorcycle and drove off to the tower. Once there he went into the training room and began to beat the hell out of a punching bag until his emotions got the better of him and he dropped to his knees and began to cry until he fell asleep right there on the floor.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, the rest of the team had gone in and talked with Raven one at a time, and now it was Cyborg's time to spend with her.

"Hey bright eyes." He poked his head into the room. She smiled back at him weakly.

"How ya feeling?" He asked her.

"Weak, sore...depressed...but otherwise great."

"Look Rae, I know...everything. I really think you should give Rob another chance. He seems confused right now, and he really does care about you. You shouldn't shut him out so quickly."

"You know everything Cy? Then you know he asked me to marry him? You know I turned him down?" Cyborg's eyes widened as he listened to her speak. "Cyborg, I can't marry him, not when he isn't even sure if he wants this baby or not. But it would hurt too badly to have him in my life."

Tears were flowing down her face. Cyborg came and put his arms around her.

"Rae, I love you. You know that right? You're like my little sister, and I care about you a lot. I look after you, even if you see it or not. I know you're still upset with Rob, and you have every reason to be. But just please, think about it. Consider giving him another chance." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll let you rest." He turned and left her room, leaving her to think.

Back in the waiting room, Star and BB were waiting for Cyborg to get back. He came back into the waiting room looking sad and slightly disappointed. Starfire opened her mouth to speak, but things in the hospital went loud and hectic before anything could come out. A nurse was rushing by with four doctors following. They rushed into Raven's room and her teammates felt their hearts drop.

"Rae!" Cyborg yelled trying to get to the room but was stopped by a nurse.

"No! Mr. Cyborg sir! Please, sit back in the waiting room, she is in good hands and we will tell you of her condition as soon as we can." She turned and walked away.

They sat there for an hour, waiting. They heard no word from anyone. Cyborg had called Robin's communicator countless times, but it was no use, Robin wouldn't answer.

Finally, after an hour and 15 minutes the doctor came in. Your friend is fine. Her body reacted badly with one of her medications and she began to go into shock. We managed to stabilize her. But unfortunately..." The team looked at him, tears welling up in all of their eyes. "She lost the baby. We couldn't save it. She knows...and isn't taking it well. We're going to keep her overnight for observation. If you wish, one of you may stay the night with her. You may take her home in the morning, but she needs to refrain from using her powers or from fighting crime for at least a week." The doctor turned and walked out, leaving them alone.

"You guys head back to the tower, tell Rob what's happened. I'm staying here with Rae." Cyborg told his teammates, then stood and went to Raven's room.

The other two titans flew back to the tower to find Robin sitting on the couch, looking more depressed than they had ever seen him.

"Robin?" Beast Boy dared to talk to him. On their way home, Beast Boy and Star had decided to tell him the news and then go to their rooms to leave him alone.

Robin looked over at him.

"Cyborg is staying the night at the hospital with Raven, they only allowed one of us to stay. She took a turn for the worse, but they were able to fix her... she lost the baby though. Cyborg will bring her home in the morning." Beast Boy turned and grabbing Starfire's hand went to her room with her.

Robin sat on the couch, tears flowing like rivers out of his eyes.

"My love is in pain, and my child is dead." He lay down on the couch, sobbing uncontrollably.


	15. Acceptance

**Chapter Fifteen :: Acceptance**

Early the next morning Beast Boy and Starfire were sitting at the kitchen table silently eating breakfast. Robin had cried himself to sleep on the couch. He hadn't woken up when they came into the kitchen to get food, so they decided to let him sleep.

Cyborg came up the elevator carrying a sleeping Raven in his arms. He took her straight to her room and laid her down into her bed. He walked out of her room to see BB and Star standing outside waiting for him.

"She's fine, just depressed and really tired. I've got to go down and fill her prescriptions. I'll be back later. Keep Rob away from her." Cyborg walked past. He looked tired and worried. He knew it would be up to him to keep the peace and sanity among the group, and he wasn't really looking forward to it.

Cyborg got in the T-car and drove out of sight. Starfire decided she would stay near Raven's bedroom door to allow her to get the most sleep she could, while Beast Boy was going to keep his eye on Robin to make sure that he didn't bother Raven. It turned out to be far easier than they thought. Robin slept till 1pm and then immediately locked himself in his bedroom. Cyborg came back and took over Starfire's guarding post.

Before they left the hospital, Raven had told Cyborg that she didn't really want to see anybody, not for a few days. He told her he would make it happen, but that she would have to compromise to seeing him so he could make sure she was eating right and taking her medicine on time. She had agreed. She mostly just wanted Robin to stay away from her.

Things progressed slowly over the next week. Raven remained locked in her room, crying or meditating the time away when she wasn't asleep. Cyborg had flat out told Robin to stay away, and Robin knew it was the best thing he could possibly do right now, giving her space and all. Starfire and Beast Boy had taken to staying away from the tower. They didn't feel comfortable there. They were too happy of people and things in the tower were just too depressing for them to handle.

Raven had been meditating for two days straight. She was off her medication so she didn't have to worry about Cyborg bothering her every four hours. She would stop long enough to eat, and then would float back up into a meditative state. Cyborg normally would've been bothered by this, but he knew things were bad when her emotions were not in control. He let things continue the way they were just because he prayed that she would be able to control things and then everything would be better.

Thursday morning, Raven finally emerged from her bedroom. She went in the bathroom and took a long hot shower. When she was done she went back to her bedroom and put on a pair of black pants and a loose purple sweater. She walked to the living area. BB and Star had gone out for the day to an amusement park. Cyborg and Robin were sitting on the couch watching a movie that neither seemed to really be interested in. Robin had been depressing to be around all week. He had barely spoken because he knew better than to ask about Raven.

Raven walked to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. Robin and Cyborg had heard her, but neither dared to look back although they both were dying to ask how she was feeling. She took a sip of her tea.

"Robin. We need to talk." She said it simply, and in the monotone voice that everyone had been so used to, and then she simply walked back to her bedroom.

"Guess you better see what she wants Rob..." Cyborg said before turning back to the movie.

Robin got up nervously. He wasn't sure what was about to happen and he wasn't really looking forward to it. She had rejected his marriage proposal and he was sad about it. He was serious when he had asked her to marry him. He really did love her and he did want to be with her forever. He had felt his heart break when she turned him down.

He reached her bedroom door. It was open and she was sitting on her bed, her back turned to the door.

"Close the door behind you" she called over her shoulder.

He stepped in cautiously. He didn't know what to expect. He did as she had told him and closed the door behind him. Then he stood there, like an idiot for about 5 minutes before she stood up and walked over to him. She stood two feet away, looking into his face as he let his gaze avoid her eyes. He felt like a dog with his tail between his legs, slowly emerging out of the dog house to see if he were still being punished. She stared at him for what felt like forever, but was merely a minute and a half. Then she did something he never could've been prepared for. Something he never would've expected.

She jumped into his arms, and hugged him.

She hugged him tightly. He was afraid, but gradually and gently hugged her back. Finally she stepped back.

"I forgive you" was all she said. But it was enough. He pulled her back into his arms and there they stood. Two lovers in the darkness of her room. He was no where near in the clear. But at least for now, she had forgiven him. She reached up and kissed his lips gently, but pulled away before he had the time to react and kiss her back.

_Let me know that you hear me_

_Let me know your touch_

_Let me know that you love me_

_And let that be enough_

An hour had past since Raven had told Robin that they needed to talk. They were sitting on her bed, mostly in silence. She had been leaning into his arms. She wanted to be held, and no one could hold her the way he could, she didn't want anyone else to hold her the way that he could. He couldn't handle the silence any longer.

"So...Are you ok Rae?"

She shook her head.

"No, but I will be. I wasn't meant to have that child. And things are clearer to me because of the loss of it."

He remained silent, taking in what she had said.

"I am still upset with you about how you acted towards our baby, but I forgive you for that. It hurt more that you didn't love me enough to love that child than you not wanting to be part of its life."

He looked over at her. She was hurting inside, but she wasn't empty, she looked almost happy.

"What had you wanted?"

"I wanted you to love me, and be close. I wanted you to love our child. I just wanted us to be together. I wanted us to be a family. You to be the father to our child that I never knew, and I wanted to be the mother to our baby, the mother I never knew. I just wanted us to be together. I wanted love. I wanted to just let that be enough. But it just wasn't enough for you. So my plans broke."

She looked up at him and kissed him softly, gently, deeply. When she pulled herself away she buried herself deep within his arms and whispered, "I love you Richard".

"I love you too Rae. I love you too."


	16. Fond Farewells

**Chapter Sixteen :: Fond Farewells**

Raven sat alone in her room. The others had long since gone to bed. She pulled out a backpack and a duffle bag from her closet and began to stuff them with her meditation tools and clothing. Once they were full, she put her money in the pocket of the jeans she was wearing. She pulled a legal pad and an ink pen from her bedside table and composed four letters. She put the letters in four separate envelopes, and marked four different names on the outside of those envelopes.

She picked up her bags and took them to the living area and then walked down the hall to the bedrooms of her friends, sticking an envelope halfway under each door respectively.

She walked back to the living area, took a final look around, and with a sigh, flew out of a window, her bags in tow.

The next morning the Teen Titans awoke as they normally would. Beast Boy crawled out of bed, cursing the sun for rising so soon. Cyborg stood up, stretched, and unplugged his batteries. Starfire jumped from her bed and dressed with a smile. Robin woke up, on time, as usual, and went to the restroom for a shower. He took his time getting dressed. He was whistling as he had been in past months, when he and Raven were closer, but she had forgiven him. He didn't have a reason to be sad any longer.

The four teenagers stepped out towards the hall, and each found themselves looking at a letter on the floor with their name on the front of it.

They opened their letters, read them, dropped them to the floor, and rushed to each other only to see they had all received similar letters.

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I am sorry, but I must leave you all. I need to use all this pain and suffering to my advantage and try to get my emotions under control. I feel bad just taking off, but I can't stand to have to explain things to your faces. You are all going to think that you could help me with this, but it just isn't so. You can't help me with what needs done. I will try to remain in touch until I come back, but I beg you all to not come looking for me._

_Please take care of Starfire. She will need you the most now, she won't understand this. She will need love and protection. You seem willing to give her that. So please take good care of her._

_Until we meet again my friend._

_-Raven_

_Dear Starfire,_

_Please do not be upset, but I must leave the team. Not forever, hopefully not for long. But for now I must do it. Please take care of yourself, and look after the others. Don't let them fight a whole lot. You're in charge of keeping the peace now._

_Please do not think this is your fault. It isn't. I just need to go and learn to control my powers. I will try to keep in touch. You are all going to think that you can help me with this, but believe me, none of you can help me do what needs done. Please Star, don't come looking for me._

_Until we see each other again dear friend._

_-Raven_

_Dear Cyborg,_

_I hate to think what you would be doing now if I were to tell you this in person. You'd probably be yelling and upset. I am leaving the team for a while. I need to get my powers under control. I love you Cyborg. I hope you know that. You have been there for me since I met you, and you are truly one of my dearest friends. I know you and the others will think that you could've done something to help me. But it just couldn't happen... There is nothing any of you could've done. I need to sort things through and make them happen by myself._

_Please take care of the team. Don't let anything happen to them. Be there for them as you have always been there for me. And please Cy... keep an eye on Robin for me. I love him. I don't want him to be gone when I return. I will keep in touch. Just please, don't come looking for me._

_I love you Cy._

_-Raven_

_Dearest Richard,_

_I am leaving for a while. All that has happened has awoken emotions within me, and I need to go to work them out. I am leaving to get my powers under control, for the good of us all, for the good of the world, for the good of our future. I don't know how long it will be, but I will be back. If your marriage proposal is still open then, maybe you can offer it to me again. I might be ready to accept it then, if you choose you still wish to be with me by then that is. _

_Don't think there was anything you could've done to help, or change my mind... because there isn't anything. I have to do this alone. But it will be the best for all of us._

_I love you Richard. I love you more than anything. That love scares me. Just another emotion I need to control. Please look after everyone, be the leader you are. _

_For now, I bid you adieu._

_I love you Richard._

_-Raven_

There was no way around it. Raven was gone.

**Author Notes**

This is my first fanfic in about 2 years... and the longest I've ever done. So please be patient with me. Please Read & Review. I can use all the help I can get.. I will be writing these probably 3 or 4 chapters at a time, but I will only be posting chapters 1-4 to begin. So expect to see more of it as the time goes by, though it will be completed before I go back to work on the 27th. I apologize for spelling and punctuation ahead of time.. I have gone through and looked through everything I posted.. But I am very bad at editing my own fics...

This fic has been altered to become **rated R**. There is light language and two chapters with some sexual content. If you cannot handle such situations, then please leave the fic now.

This is a Robin/Raven pairing fic. No spoilers. I don't own Teen Titans. If I did the episodes would come out faster, seasons 1 & 2 would be out in DVD boxed sets already, Terra would be dead, and I wouldn't be writing this fic... duh!

Someone off FFnet asked me what the ages of my characters were. Cyborg is 19. Robin, Raven, and Starfire are 18, and Beast Boy is 17. So don't think that they are too young in later chapters.. I wouldn't let this stuff happen if they weren't old enough.

When I write my fics, I use this format for the most part.

"Example" = spoken words

'Example' = Thoughts

**Credits**

The Dragon and the Unicorn by author A. A. Attanasio is the first book in a series of four by the author. They are wonderful books based upon the time of King Arthur and Merlin. I highly recommend reading them.

Metal Gear Solid : The Twin Snakes is a game for the Nintendo Gamecube. It is a remake of the PSX title Metal Gear Solid.

"Let That Be Enough" is my second favorite song by Switchfoot. "Might Have Ben Hur" is my first favorite. I highly recommend this band... they are going main stream now thanks to their song "Meant To Live" but they have been around for a while and did many songs on the Walk To Remember Soundtrack.

I do not own any of these things, I just like them and therefore decided to promote them.. I also do not own the Teen Titans in anyway... I just own this story plot...


End file.
